Control of the operation of ICEs is conventionally achieved employing control over the quantity of a stream of combustible gas(es) introduced to the engine by means, for example, of a carburetor, fuel injector, or other such device. In each instance, the concept involves feeding of a suitable mixture of air and a combustible fluid, such as for example, petroleum-based fluids (gasoline, diesel fuel, etc.), biofuels, hydrogen, and the like. In the present disclosure the term “petrol” is at times employed to include gasoline, diesel or other petroleum based fuels for ICEs. Alternatively, the prior art has also included the concept of employing electric motors in addition to, or in lieu of, ICEs. In the art, alternative fuel(s) are actively being sought which can reduce the adverse effects on the environment attributable to their use and/or which are less expensive than currently available fuels and/or whose sources are abundantly available and, preferably, renewable. Combinations of these fuels and other motor vehicle powering concepts have had only limited success for various reasons such as cost, effectiveness, availability, storage, delivery to consumers, etc.
One particular fuel proposed for powering ICEs is ethanol. In current practice, ethanol is mixed with gasoline, for example, in an effort to reduce the quantity of gasoline consumed by ICEs. Approximately ten percent ethanol mixed with conventional gasoline has been proposed and is in use in certain localities with automotive ICEs. It is generally noted that, because ethanol has less relative energy, the dilution of conventional gasoline with ethanol often results in reduced efficiency of engine performance as compared to the use of only gasoline as the engine fuel.